Dancing in the Rain
by littlemichiru
Summary: In a rainy day, Haruka comes home upset she can't spend her evening as she wants to. Then, she sees something that make her change her mind. HarukaXMichiru story. Romance.


_I wrote this brief fanfiction after listening to the song _Dancing in the Rain_, Spain's Eurovision song for 2014, having in mind Alexis, my significant other. I couldn't take out of my mind a scene where Michiru would dance alone in the rain. It is something I have done myself at times. I hope you will enjoy it. It is brief, but such moments last only that much. _

_Darling, this is for you. It is not the moment we shared when you were here with me, but I was inspired by it as well; my little treasure. I am sure one day we are going to dance in the rain together as well. _

_**Dancing in the Rain**_

"I hate rain!" the blonde racer whispered taking off her bike's helmet.

Her wild blond hair instantly became wet. She shook her head as a small river of raindrops started running on her face. Quickly, she walked inside the building where she lived. She ran upstairs not bothering using the elevator. The only thing she was thinking of was the warmth of her lover's embrace. Michiru loved the rain. Whenever it was raining, she would grab a blanket and a good book, and curl on the couch, or the bed listening to the rain. Then, when the blonde racer would return home, she would let her book down and invite her in her embrace placing the blanket around them. It was one of these little things the younger girl would do that made the blonde tomboy love her so much. So, she knew that Michiru would surely make her forget about how the rain had ruined her plans for hours of riding her bike.

As she walked inside the apartment, she noticed that the place was unusually cold. She took off her boots, and called Michiru's name. No one answered. She walked towards the living-room, but no one was there. Next she checked their bedroom, but it was empty as well. She started getting worried. Michiru hasn't told her she would go out. Where was she? She was about to call Setsuna, their best friend, in case they were out together, when she noticed that the drawing-room's door was half open. Slowly, she walked towards it, opened the door, and entered the room. It wouldn't be a great surprise if Michiru had decided to draw inspired by the rain.

Indeed, in the centre of the room there was a half finished painting. Haruka approached the painting to see what it was about. A smile bloomed on her lips. She kept looking at the painting for a while with great interest. Then, she noticed how cold the room was, and saw that the balcony door was open. She went to close it wondering if Michiru forgot it open. Reaching the door, she stopped. She held her breath standing there unable to move.

_**Luz, yo quiero ver luz**_

_**Poder pintar de color un nuevo amanecer**_

_**Vivir, amar,**_

_**sentir y saber que**_

In front of her she had one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Dressed in a beautiful yet plain aqua dress, her Michiru was dancing in the rain. Her eyes were closed, her feet bare, her curls wild and wet. She was dancing following a melody inside her head. The raindrops fell on her bare arms making them shine as the last rays of the sun fell on her.

_**Hoy, puede que no salga el sol**_

_**Aunque llueva**_

_**Tu y yo sabremos bailar**_

_**Nadie nos puede parar**_

Haruka looked at her mesmerized. She was gorgeous. She looked like a dream, like a fairy. Her movements were soft, ethereal. There was something so innocent about her and yet her dance looked sensational to her lover.

_**We're dancing in the rain,**_

_**Dancing in the rain.**_

Trying not to scare her dancing angel, she walked slowly and carefully towards her, and placed her arms around the smaller girl's body pulling her gently close to her.

_**Life, gets you every time**_

_**Open up**_

_**You never know what you will find**_

_**You never know what waits inside**_

"Welcome home, Ruka" the aquamarine haired girl greeted her lover and slowly opened her eyes.

"You are beautiful" Haruka answered kissing her lips.

A soft giggle escaped Michiru's lips as she placed her arms around the taller girl's neck. As the rain kept falling, the couple stayed there, in the balcony, dancing in the melody of their hearts lost in their own world, occasionally stopping to kiss.

_**So, live**_

_**Like you'll never stop**_

_**Take this chance**_

_**And give it everything you've got**_

_**Come on and let the rhythm drop**_

Michiru's soft laughter filled the evening bringing the softest of smiles on the racer's lips. When she would spin the aqua haired girl around causing her to giggle, Haruka's heart was filled with such joy she couldn't put in words.

_**We're dancing in the rain,**_

_**Dancing in the rain.**_

When at some point, she picked her wet angel up carrying her to a warmer place, Michiru didn't complain at all. She simply lay her head on her lover's chest and let her carry her to their bedroom. They both were thinking of how their evening had started. Haruka was upset about not being able to ride her bike as she wanted, and Michiru was occupied painting something that now was only a shadow of the original.

_**Keep on like it's never ending**_

_**Keep on till the light of day**_

_**Keep on dancing in the rain**_

_**The rain, the rain**_

When some minutes later, the couple found themselves relaxing in their bathtub surrounded by warm water and candles, Haruka placed a soft kiss on Michiru's forehead and whispered, "I changed my mind. I love rain."

_**Deja caer**_

_**Deja la lluvia caer**_

_**The rain, the rain, the rain**_

In the drawing-room, a lightening lit the dark room revealing the half finished painting of a young couple dancing in the rain. The aquamarine haired girl's eyes were full of light and happiness as her blonde lover spin her around looking at her with eyes full of adoration.

_**Aunque llueva y nos mojemos**_

_**No pararemos de bailar. **_


End file.
